Some semiconductor devices include variable state materials. For example, memory cells such as resistive random access memory (RRAM) cells include a variable state material whose state can be changed from a high resistance state to a low resistance state and back again. Variable state materials are often non-volatile and can be configured in memory cells having a small form factor. However, in some configurations, variable state materials can exhibit longer program times than other storage technologies such as flash memory. Semiconductor device designs that provide improvements in performance, such as speed and reliability, are desired.